101 Kisses
by CobraQueen
Summary: 101 one shots for the 101 Kisses challenge on livejournal. Ginny/Draco. T for later chapters.
1. Starlight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. :)**

"Starlight"

He had no idea why she was wondering the castle halls so late. Or so early, he should say. Maybe she was also trying to access the Room of Requirement so she could sneak death eaters into the castle. Nah.

Her chocolaty eyes closed so she could brush away the last traces of sleep as she stumbled through the castle. Typically, he tried not to notice. He tried not to watch her movements. He tried to keep to himself, to contain his feelings. It was times like these, when the starlight hit her auburn hair just right that he wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

She had no idea why she was awake at this ungodly hour. Ever since the other day when she'd run into him in the hall outside of Slughorn's office, she hadn't been able to shake his eyes. They had been crying. She could see the tears, bright against his ghostly grey eyes. He had turned his head away and told her to get lost, but his voice hadn't held the same sharpness as usual. In fact, he had sounded almost frail, and innocent.

But she had returned to this place almost every night, hoping to catch him again, to be able to ask him why he was crying. It had all been fruitless so far, trying to catch him in the starlight.

**FIN! Please, tell me what you think. I enjoy all feedback.**


	2. Four of Diamonds

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own any of the characters. Or Harry Potter. **

**ENJOY!  
**

"Four of Diamonds"

Ginny laughed, her fingers pulling her thick hair up and tying it back with a ribbon. Her movements captivated Draco, taking him in and never letting him go. His eyes lingered on her brilliant smile, the curve of her lips enticing him to lean in and capture a kiss. So he did.

"Stop it!" Her smile gave her away. The muggle card game she had tricked him into playing had long been abandoned.

Earlier in the day, the door of Draco's room was rudely opened with no knock. "Let's play a game!" She was so enthusiastic sometimes; he was amazed that it didn't bother him. It only took her a few minutes to get a table set up and the cards out and shuffled. "This is a muggle card game. It's called poker."

"Muggle card game?" He crinkled his nose, eyeing the cards with disdain. "I don't want to." Then she had pouted and he was lost. Resisting Ginny Weasley's out was like trying not to scowl for him. Impossible. Immediately the girl dived into explaining the game to him.

"There are 4 different suits. Kind of like the 4 houses of Hogwarts. They are hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades." Her slim fingers held up a card. "Like this, this is the four of diamonds."

"And how do you know what card is which?" Draco knew the answer, but he decided to play indifferent. A look of pure annoyance appeared on her face.

"You know perfectly well!" That was how he found himself playing poker with the redheaded vixen. But back to the present.

He shook his head defiantly and leaned in again, this time pressing a kiss to the corner of said vixen's mouth. "I mean it; I want to play this game!" She gently tried to push him away, but to no avail. He brushed the cards away and stood up. "Draco." Ginny said it so softly; he knew she didn't mean it. He leaned over her, his eyes locking with hers before his lips. She pushed him forward and stood, her arms wrapped tightly around his strong shoulders as she fervently kissed him back.

The game was abandoned.

**FIN**

**Okay, people, seriously review please? I like reading them! No joke!  
**


	3. Path of Sin

**DISLCAIMER: I own nothing.**

"Path of Sin"

Any respectable married woman would not be doing what Ginny Potter was doing right now. No, they would not be visiting old lovers and rekindling old flames. She knew it was wrong. Every ounce of her being knew that it was wrong for her to treat her loving husband like this. Yet she returned to his doorstep every Thursday evening, the day that Harry always worked late at the office.

She remembered when it started. His platinum blonde hair had been as perfect as ever, combed back and jelled until it wouldn't move. Those eyes of his sought out hers from across the table. The dinner party would have otherwise been horribly bland. It was worth going, just to see those eyes again. They were an array of colours; anything from ice blue to steely grey. It had been so long since Ginny had looked into them, she had almost forgotten the feeling he gave her. And then his lips! Oh, his glorious lips. They tingled against hers with a long forgotten passion.

Whenever she went to his house, she was sure to remove the gold band from her finger. The arguments they had after their weekly lovemaking were always of the same thing and it wasn't going to be any different on this night.

The egyptian cotton sheets were tangled around his legs as he slept. She held the blanket tightly around her body as she stood by the fireplace, the embers of the roaring fire from earlier still ablaze. Her were glued on him, though, entranced by the even rise and fall of his chest. Ginny loved these moments with him, even if they were against every rule in the book. He was so gentle with her and so peaceful while he slept, it was like seeing a side of him no one knew existed. Except for Ginny. The sheets rustled as he stirred and she knew he wouldn't be asleep for much longer. And then the fighting would begin.

"Mm… awake already?" The words startled her. She had thought he was asleep, but no. He didn't move or open his eyes. The bed moved as she crawled back onto hit, nestling herself against his warm body. His arms wrapped around her instinctively.

"Ginny…"

"Draco, don't start. Not tonight, please." Her body stiffened against his and he tightened his grip on her.

"Is it so wrong for me to want you all to myself? Is it wrong for me to be jealous of that bastard? He doesn't deserve you, Gin." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, his voice calm and steady. "I love you." She was sitting up again, her shoulders hunched. "Ginny, please… you can't stay with him."

"I have to!" The sharpness in her tone hurt him, but he disguised that well and sat up to rub her shoulders.

"You don't have to."

It was all so tempting. To divorce her husband who has never done any wrong and live a happy, wonderful life with Draco. But she couldn't. Draco, wonderful as he may be with her, was the bad boy she always wanted. The one she never needed. She shook her head and stood, gathering her clothes. "I have to go."

But she always came back.

**FIN**

**Soooo, what do you think? The chapters are going to be about this length for the most part. I think I'll throw in several longer ones. Review please!  
**


	4. Words

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT!**

"Words"

His words no longer meant anything to Ginny. For a long time, they stung so sharply that she wasn't sure she'd be able to survive another harsh insult. She suffered in silence, her eyes never showing the deep sadness that they held. She would never break; she would never succumb to him in that way. It was her strong will and determination that held her throughout those few months.

It had started in November. She began to notice him in a different way. Her eyes just couldn't help but inspect him, lingering on the curve of his shoulders and the faint lines of his toned chest. But he never noticed her. Maybe he was just used to people staring at him. But she didn't just stare, she admired from afar. He never knew and he continued to throw insults at her, as though it didn't affect her.

But it did. Each "Weaselette" and "Blood traitor" made her recoil and fight back tears. She would lie in her bed at night and let it all out, screaming and shouting at him. She said things she only wished she could say to his face. "Draco Malfoy, you're a strongly misunderstood boy and I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ginny knew it was only a silly fantasy. He wasn't misunderstood. He was perfectly understood. There was no suppressed side of Draco Malfoy for her to draw out of hiding. There was no soft side to him, not poetic master waiting to get out. No part of Draco wanted her in any way.

It didn't take long for Ginny to move on. She pined for two months before realizing that there was someone else who actually wanted her. Someone who was a wonderful man; attentive and loving. Harry Potter was a much better choice for her, in the long run, and surely she would be happy with him. He was like her security blanket.

By the end of the year, she could once again look on Draco Malfoy with disgust and contempt and hurl insults right back at him. But they were no longer weapons, just words.

**FIN**

**Complaints? Questions? Comments? Shoot me a review.  
**


	5. Strawberry Jam

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT!**

"Strawberry Jam"

We arrive at the scene during a time of mischief. The usually tidy kitchen of the Malfoy household was a wreck, every surface covered in Strawberry Jam. The culprits, 3 young children, stood in a guilty line in front of their pacing father. Each had a similar expression on their faces; one of shame. A boy, the youngest at 5, stared at the ground with his mop of red hair hanging in front of his grey eyes, hiding the few freckles that brushed the bridge of his nose. The other two children were both girls of 8, but of different looks. One had blonde hair with a very slight red tint to it, the other a beautiful shade of strawberry blonde. Their faces were identical, though, with pale, clear skin and warm, brown eyes. But their eyes were only frightful as they waiting for the wrath of their father. Or worse, their mother.

"It's everywhere! How did you manage to get strawberry jam everywhere?" Draco had raised his voice, but it could hardly be called scary. It was more of an exasperated tone. The little boy, Liam, began to answer before the light haired girl, Georgina, whacked his arm. The father stopped his pacing and stooped to lift a baby of 1 year out of his chair. "You've even got jam on your little brother." The baby, Remus, gurgled happy. Draco returned Remus to his seat and said a quick charm to clean him off.

"That was Liam's idea!" The other girl, Fred (Full name Winifred), practically shouted. Draco gave her a look that shut her up quickly.

"If I really wanted to punish you, I'd let you mother take care of the lot of you." Each child cringed and a chorus of please no's came from them. "But I won't." They sighed with relief and little Liam finally looked up from his feet. "Instead, you are to clean this entire kitchen. And no magic!" Their little voices filed no complaint. "Get to work." Draco lifted up the now clean Remus and carried him off to the living room, hoping for his children's sake that his wife would be late from work.

Two hours later, they congregated in the kitchen while Draco inspected their work. Remus waddled around behind him, trying to grasp onto his father's legs whenever he came to a stop. Every few minutes a quite hmm or ahh would emit from his mouth. Finally, with a flick of his wand, he fixed any imperfection and smiled at his children. "Done. Now go up to your rooms and stay there." Their little heads nodded furiously and they ran through the house to get to their rooms.

Approximately half an hour later, his wife appeared in the fireplace. She brushed the ashes from her cloak as she stepped into the living room, only to find her husband waiting to take her cloak from her. She received a quick kiss and a smile from him and Liam, who she took into her own arms and cooed at. "Mommy missed you so much today, dear." She kisses his forehead as he nestled against her happily. Draco watched his lovely wife and their son with admiration. It amazed him how she could spend the entire day working at the Auror's office, only to come home and take care of their 4 children. He brushed her auburn hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear before leading her into the kitchen and setting her down to fetch her cup of tea.

Ginny placed Remus in his chair and went to the fridge to get her honey. "Draco… why is there no strawberry jam?" She retrieved the honey and returned to her seat.

Draco flinched, but thankfully his back was to her. "That's something I wanted to talk to you about. The kids…" He sat down across from her and slid the tea cup over the table. "They got into a jam fight. But it's alright, I took care of it." His wife raised one perfect eyebrow but then dropped the subject.

"Fred, George, Liam!" Her call was answered by the bounding of footsteps down the stairs. Each child greeted their mother with a happy hug and a sloppy kiss. As soon as they smiled their goofy grins at her, Ginny's heart practically melted and all was forgotten. "You father told me about your adventures in the kitchen. He also said he handled it and I suppose I'll just have to trust him. Now run along and get ready for your baths." Each grinned and kissed their father before rushing back up the steps.

Draco watched his wife with that look again. That "I'm so in love with this woman look" that he got whenever he saw her with their beautiful children. His heart fluttered and his pulse quickened and he couldn't believe that she had married him. She rose to her feet walked around the edge of the table only to sink into his lap and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. Her lips met his in a kiss that sent tingles to his toes.

"I missed you today." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her neck.

She mumbled something inaudible in reply, her fingers combing back his mused hair. "I missed you too, dear. Could you do me a favor?"

He looked at her curiously before saying, "It depends."

"Just keep the kids out of the fridge tomorrow."

**FIN**

**This was a little rushed at the end. I wanted to post something, though.  
**


End file.
